


Mono (Placeholder-)

by IzaG201



Series: Zai-Zai's Headcanons [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: And like, Angst, Mono needs therapy, Other, a million hugs, enjoy or somth, i think, idk - Freeform, so uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaG201/pseuds/IzaG201
Summary: (Just a short, angsty thing I wrote on whim.)Mono knows the world hates him. Thats why he wore the mask. It worked for a while.Then it didn't.
Series: Zai-Zai's Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Mono (Placeholder-)

**Author's Note:**

> May add more, may not.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment with critique or things you didn't like/did like

The world hated Mono. It was no secret. The world had made it abundantly clear that it despised the boy. Its whispers and stares were enough for him to come to such a conclusion. So he donned a mask to hide himself from its whispers and its stares. Its  _ hate. _

And for a time, it worked. Until she was taken.

He'd watched, paralyzed with fear, his head swimming with static, as his only friend was ripped away from him with a terrified shriek of his name.

_ "Mono!" _

His mask was no longer enough. He could feel the world's stare piercing through it, its whispers wriggling past it. He covered his ears in an attempt to block them out. It had never worked before.

_ Why would it now? _

_ "You left me, Mono" _

"Stop…" He whimpered out.

_ "You coward" _

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled, curling up with his head in his knees. He pressed his hands harder against his ears, desperately trying to block out the whispers.

_ "It should have been you!" _

_ "Why didn't you save me?" _

_ "You killed me!" _

His breathing went ragged. It was so loud. He knew it was his fault, he knew he should have tried, he knew it should have been him, he knew  **_he_ ** was the reason she was gone.

_ "Who's to say she's really gone, though?" _

One whisper, louder than the rest, asked him.

That whisper was enough to make the boy pause. He looked up. Six's remnant was there, staring at him. As if it was waiting on an answer.

"What…?" The rest of the voices disappeared, as if they'd never been there to begin with.

The remnant shook its head slowly, before turning and pointing to the Tv. It was on, still flickering with static. Then it was gone.

Mono understood. He got to his feet and made his way to the Tv. He shouldn't have grasped onto this feeling the way he did. He knew it was dangerous, because if he was wrong, he knew he wouldn't come back from it.

Despite himself, a grim smile settled on his face. He would get her back.

Even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I hate myself-


End file.
